In the medical industry, undesirable lesions can be treated through their removal. It is known to have a practitioner, such as a doctor, physically remove such lesions through surgery. It is also known to have a practitioner destroy lesions by controlling an application of heat local to the lesion. Known processes whereby a practitioner destroys the lesion by using heat require the practitioner to control the process based on visual data and temperature data. Based upon this information, the practitioner will modify the heat source to change an attribute of the heat, such as its location, direction, and intensity. The proper application of the heat delivery process is dependent upon the ability of the practitioner to interpret available visual and temperature data, and to implement an appropriate treatment in response. As a result, the ability to control processes in a predictable manner varies between practitioners, and even varies instance-to-instance for a given practitioner.